


Overload

by YuElaine



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, sick！Sanji - Freeform, sick！Zoro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuElaine/pseuds/YuElaine
Summary: *活动专题“病”。时间线是司法岛和三桅帆船之间。*两人都有病，剑士暴躁症，厨师神经性厌食





	Overload

01

索隆看见了他和那枚小小的番茄搏斗的样子。  
厨房没有开灯，仅有从窗子泻入的月光和冰箱里自带的灯光照亮一方，晦暗中厨师跪在冰箱前，将那枚番茄尽力塞进嘴里。  
番茄的汁水顺着他细长的手指流下来，浸湿他的袖口，他浑身颤抖着，仰着头，却无论如何都无法让自己接受那枚小小的果实。索隆甚至都能感受到他的绝望，冰箱惨白的灯光照亮了他惨白的脸，泪水顺着脸颊流下，和着红色的果汁，滴在他的衣服上。  
最终那枚番茄被嘴唇、牙齿和手指揉捏的不成形状，厨师的衣服和脸也被弄得一塌糊涂，他干呕着，伏下身体，最后瘫软的倒在了冰箱前。

白色衬衫上的红色汁液就像血。

-  
索隆沉默的坐在饭桌前，看着厨师忙里忙外的上菜。  
桌子上已经摆满了食物，即使是早上也有炖肉和烤鱼，还有不同口味的饭团，配合不同口味的饮品，娜美和罗宾面前摆着果汁和咖啡，布鲁克和乔巴用牛奶碰杯，路飞伸手抢了乌索普的食物，连盘子一起扔到嘴里，被厨师掐着脖子将盘子吐了出来。  
“还有很多！！”这是厨师每顿饭都要喊无数次的话，处理完餐桌上的纠纷又回到料理台前做饭，索隆看着他，一时间耳朵里屏蔽了饭桌上吵闹的声音，仅剩下厨师锅铲和盘子碰撞的清脆响声。

“今天是太阳从西边出来了吗？你竟然坐在早餐餐桌上。”  
思绪被耳边的声音打断，索隆侧过头看见娜美坐在了他的身边。原来乌索普和路飞爆发了世纪大战，娜美端着果汁远离战斗边缘，厨师扔下手里的锅子就一脚踹了上去。  
“好好吃饭！！！！”  
“啊啊，”在这样的背景音里索隆含糊的应答。他知道自己很少和伙伴一起吃早饭，每次都是睡得天昏地暗被厨师一脚踹醒，打一架之后就发现早餐放在他的铁串烧旁边。

“难道是终于意识到藻类是不需要睡觉的了吗？”厨师的声音突然出现在耳边，索隆看见一只穿着蓝色衬衫的手臂从他面前伸过去，袖口干净，指节苍白，“来娜美桑~这是我先研究出来的莓子蛋糕哦！请品尝。”  
“谢谢山治君。”  
厨师收起托盘彬彬有礼的微微鞠躬，抬起头就看见索隆侧着头面无表情的盯着他。  
于是卷眉毛扬了起来：“想打架吗？”  
索隆没有说话，仍然侧着头盯着他。厨师的皮肤本就很白，可是索隆却觉得他现在用惨白形容比较合适，他仿佛又看到那张映在冰箱昏暗灯光下的脸。

在厨师警惕又疑惑的目光下，索隆重新低下头，拿起了面前的饭团。

-  
当天晚饭后，索隆没有离开餐厅，而是和厨师要了加餐。  
这种事情经常发生，唯一不一样的一点是，平时索隆点的加餐都是饭团和烤鱼，今天他说他要海鲜意面。  
虽然听到自己喜欢的食物从索隆嘴里说出来很诧异，但是山治还是去仓库拿了海鲜，番茄和意面等食材，开了火。

厨师做饭的时候总是像表演一样好看。索隆盯着那灵活细白的手指像变魔术一样处理食材，切开的番茄红色的汁水浸润了他的指尖，如此似曾相识。食材被扔在锅里，不一会儿，一份色味俱佳、让人垂涎三尺的食物便装了盘放在他的面前。

索隆将面前的盘子推到厨师的面前，“你吃。”

他看见厨师吃惊的睁大了眼睛。

02

一个多月前，桑尼号爆发了食材短缺的危机。  
上一个岛还未等采购食物就被岛上的海军发现，之前买的食材也已经所剩无几，偏偏他们的船长又有一个橡胶胃，三天不吃饭就饿成木乃伊。一只海王类三天就被吃光了，更别提乌索普钓上来的鱼。  
索隆是第一个发现山治很久都没有吃东西的人，或许是因为做爱时触摸到的逐渐瘦削的身体，或者是接吻时过于冰凉的皮肤。他在厨师给他送夜宵的时候选择质问厨师。

“不用管那么多，绿藻头，”厨师放下托盘这样说，舔着嘴唇蹲下了身子，手色情的抚摸过他的腹肌，然后停在他的裆部，“比起这个，你还想不想要了？”

于是事情就演变成地板上湿淋淋的运动，索隆一次又一次将自己撞进山治的体内，听着他或愉悦或疼痛的呻吟，感受着他嵌入自己背部的指甲。他从来都不是一位温柔的床伴，也多亏山治喜欢并享受略带疼痛的性爱，而这次抚摸着厨师更加单薄的胸膛和突出的骨骼，寻求发泄的情绪让他更加粗暴，厨师也比之前求饶的更快。

然后那次之后，他们就再也没有做过了。

他知道山治一定不会听他的话，他是绝对不会让船员饿肚子的，就算自己不吃东西也要让伙伴吃多一些，他也不能像厨师一样不吃东西，那样厨师大概会踢死他，他只能用自己的方式减轻厨师的负担。

这样的日子持续了整整一个月，最后可以吃的食物都没有了，路飞乌索普乔巴摊在甲板上有气无力，食物短缺后厨师的烟抽的很凶，船尾每天烟雾缭绕，所以到了最后厨师连烟都没得抽了。  
但是他仍然每天做着自己的本职工作，将最少的食材发挥出最大的作用。虽然不想夸他，但是索隆确定，如果没有山治，他们早就饿死在海上了。  
他看着厨师在厨房里忙碌的身影，感觉他的侧影细长的像是他的剑鞘。

一个月后他们终于到达了一座岛屿，整船的人几乎都要哭出来。路飞从船上跳下去一溜烟就跑没了，其他人也陆陆续续下船。索隆回头，看见山治注视着伙伴的背影笑了起来，手伸进口袋像是要拿一支烟，又突然想起来香烟早就抽没了。  
他的脸色如此苍白。

-  
而现在，索隆靠在桑尼号公用卫生间的门旁边，听着里面的声音。

刚才厨师在他的威胁下吃下了几叉子意面，然后离开了厨房。他可能以为自己掩饰的很好，却不知自己从食物进入嘴里之后脸色就苍白的像纸一样。  
索隆走到了卫生间门口，厨师果不其然在这里。

一门之隔的那边细小的呕吐声和痛苦的喘息那样的刺耳，听着声音像是正在把胃从嗓子里拽出来。

山治打开门的时候还在因为呕吐而浑身虚软，眼角红的像是刚哭过。他出了门抬头就撞见了靠在墙边的剑士，一瞬间还浸着水光的眼睛里满是惊愕。  
“怎么回事。”索隆靠着墙静静的说。  
厨师眼底的惊愕飞快的消退，娴熟的用不耐烦和戾气伪装好自己，错开索隆就往外走。

索隆伸手抓住他的手腕。

这是这段时间以来他们第一次真正意义上的肌肤相亲而不是用刀刃和鞋底招呼对方，握在手里之后索隆才意识到厨师的手腕细的可怕，突出的腕骨没有一丝温度，冰冷的抵在他的掌心。索隆的愤怒就像被这腕骨点燃了一样，脑内逐渐填充起炙热的浑浊。厨师开始试图将自己的手抽出来，索隆更用力的握住了他。  
“怎么回事。”剑士又问了一遍，直视着厨师的脸。  
厨师用力扭着自己的手腕，随即抬高了腿一脚向索隆的脸踢了过去，“放手！！”

索隆用另一只手拔出带着剑鞘的剑接下了攻击，这时他才想起最近他们连打架都是草草结束。  
“你的腿就这点力量吗？”索隆带着讥讽的扯起嘴角，所有事情前因后果连在一起更让他怒火中烧，“你没吃饱吗？！”

“哦不对，你根本就没吃饭。”

 

03

山治知道自己有一位暴躁的恋人。

他的恋人暴躁而没有耐心，这大概是他一个人知道的事情。平时这些都被隐藏在他冷漠的外表和生人勿进的气场之下，没人愿意去挑战一只魔兽的耐性，自然也就没人发现他的耐心少得可怜，而挑战了他底线的人，应该都已经被砍了。

 

山治第一次发现这件事，是在他们第一次做爱的时候。  
一点酒精，模糊的黑暗，挨得足够近而彼此摩擦的身体，足够点燃一切。他主动跨坐到剑士的腿上，亲吻他的嘴唇，身体貌似不经意的摩擦剑士已经坚硬的胯部，然后感受到剑士呼吸变得粗重而不沉稳，一只手托着他的后脑逼他更加接近，另一只手粗暴的扯着他的腰带。

他本以为目前为止一切都是恰到好处的情趣，结果他被一下子推在床上上。  
视角的突然转换让他头晕目眩，他刚想大骂出声，就看见索隆站了起来，拔出自己的刀，还是那把闪着诡异寒光的鬼彻，那一瞬间晦暗里剑士举起刀修罗一样的身影让厨师以为自己下一秒就要被杀掉。

结果一道寒光之后，自己的裤子碎了。

一瞬间的哭笑不得很快被惊恐吞没，剑士欺身而上，用他无法反抗的力道按着他的身体，让他想挣扎都不能，在他努力哀求下才捡起了润滑剂，光是毫不怜惜的进入就让厨师惨叫出声，之后粗暴的进攻让他晕过去好几次。

第二天小旅馆的床一片狼藉，厨师昏睡到下午，醒来发现剑士有点无措的坐在床边，他是第一次看见索隆露出这种神情，于是向他伸出手。  
剑士碰都不敢碰他。

本来是表白后的第一次欢爱，硬生生搞得像是强暴现场。

虽然这样但是两人还是在一起了。厨师自觉不是什么易碎的瓷器，他可以包容自己的恋人，而且索隆明显对于那次的事件相当后悔，之后再次尝试的时候为了克制自己做出了极大的努力，直到厨师把自己脱光之后他才犹犹豫豫的爬上床。

 

在一起后，厨师几乎见到了剑士的每一次发作。他见过他病发后红着眼睛砍翻上百的敌人，没了敌人仍不能平复暴躁的情绪；他见过他浑浊的眼睛将瞭望室，旅馆，仓率，小树林砸的一片狼藉；他经历过剑士用了十成十力量的剑，用腿挡下后心脏都在震颤，他也习惯了剑士砍翻所有敌人仍不尽兴的时候，主动把自己送上去继续打，直到剑士彻底发泄。

也是亏得两人势均力敌。

直至现在两人的性爱已经无比契合，两人的性格也磨合了很多。索隆已经很久没发作过了，曾经若是在船上长时间不登岛没有敌人，索隆就会像饥饿又沉默的野兽，由于害怕自己伤人而从早到晚将自己困在船尾或者瞭望室里。而现在，每天和山治吵架打架和做爱代替暴力纾解了他在日常生活中逐渐积累的情绪，就像收敛了自己利爪的懒洋洋的虎，山治也很得意自己成了某种治疗野兽发狂特效药。

但就算事到如今，索隆在愤怒的时候仍然会不太能控制好情绪，尤其是面对他。

 

“怎么回事。”他从卫生间出来的时候看见索隆靠着墙静静的说。

刚才被威胁“如果你不吃就把所有人叫过来一起盯着你吃”而吃下去的意面像是腐蚀了他的喉管，他本以为那一点点食物他可以忍住，至少能平静地假装自己毫无问题的从厨房逃到卫生间，但是显然他失败了。

剑士握住了他的手腕，用力到他甚至握不住他的拳头，他挣动了几下，抬脚踹了上去，“放手！！”

他能清晰看到索隆眼睛中逐渐积累的情绪，捏着自己手腕的手青筋暴起。他也觉得自己的手腕疼得快要麻木，缺血的手掌冰凉而无法握紧，于是他叹了口气。

“放手，索隆，”厨师的声音软下来，眼神也软了下来，“我疼。”  
这样索隆才意识到自己做了什么，他放开厨师的手腕，看见白皙的皮肤上五道清晰地红痕。  
他有点愕然的看着自己的手，然后又看向山治。

虽然每天都在吵架和打架，但是何时示弱也是和索隆相处的必备功课，他揉着自己的手腕，走上前探过身给了剑士一个吻。

唇齿间是熟悉的味道，自从他发现自己进食困难之后就躲着索隆，现在他才发现他们连接吻也好久没做了。  
他能感觉到久违的吻让索隆肌肉紧绷的身体渐渐放松下来，似乎平静了很多，他刚想更加深入，但是剑士推开了他。

“告诉我你什么问题。”  
“没有问题，”山治冷静的回答，“就是今晚吃多了而已。”  
索隆抱起手臂，“你知不知道你的解释多么蹩脚？”  
“那你想听到什么解释？”

“闭嘴吧，”厨师拒不合作的态度再次让索隆怒火中烧，他大步逼近山治，厨师甚至不自觉的后退了一小步，然后他可怜的手腕再次被死死攥住，“我昨晚看到了，你在厨房。”

“放手！！”一而再再而三被逼问让厨师也开始烦躁起来，连带着对自己昨晚不小心被人发现的恼怒。他一把甩开剑士的手，“就是有些不想吃饭而已，你别管那么多了。”  
“多久了。”  
“什么？”  
“从上个岛离开，到现在，你应该有一个月多没吃饭了吧。”

厨师张开嘴，索隆生硬的告诫他，“不要和我说谎。”  
于是山治叹了口气，低头点了一根烟，“别告诉别人。”  
“都这样你都不打算告诉乔巴吗？！”  
“让我自己解决这件事行吗？”  
“这是你能自己解决的事吗？！”

“我看过医生。”  
“什么？”  
“我说我看过，这已经不是我第一次这样了。”厨师烦躁的又点了一根烟，“明白了吗绿藻头，我完全知道我的毛病是怎么回事，所以你就闭嘴吧。”

索隆愣了一下，“那之前——”  
“别再问了！！！”

糟了，有点太过激动。厨师深吸一口气，看着剑士阴沉的脸。  
“你今天的问题太多了，绿藻先生，”厨师摊手，“不如把你的小脑袋用在如何光合作用上，我会解决好我自己的事，我有经验的，事实上我和之前比也已经好了很多。给我点信任怎么样？”

剑士看起来还想说些什么，但是他最终选择了沉默。厨师本来还想再威胁他两句不许告诉别人，可是他转身走开了，径直爬上了瞭望室。

山治叹了口气。

 

04

之后的几天，索隆显得沉默而暴躁。  
他不主动和山治说话，山治和他说话的时候他不是沉默就是张嘴讥讽，眼看山治走过来，就算他再睡觉都要将脸转到没有山治的那一边——在其他船员的看来剑士简直就是个怄气的小鬼。  
厨师知道他在生气。气他没有把这件事告诉他，也气自己没有早点发现。

而厨师自己也十分烦躁，源于剑士越来越矛盾的做法——索隆在态度上对他冷漠恶劣，但却比平时更紧的粘着他。

特别是餐后。

这已经是连续第四天剑士在吃完饭后不动如山的坐在餐桌上了，他连刷个碗都觉得芒刺在背，他知道按前几天的规律索隆会一直盯到他回到宿舍，山治猜他的目的是为了看他到底有没有吃东西。  
言语规劝没有用，美食贿赂也没用，今天的厨师终于抓狂了。

“收起你每天那令人恶心的眼神白痴剑士，我只是几天没吃饭而已！你不用表现得像我马上要死了一样！！”

 

而当时索隆坐在饭桌后，正看着厨师的背影。  
他是真的瘦了，之前索隆没有太注意，以为只是前一阵食物短缺时候的影响还没缓过来。但是今天仔细一看他甚至比半个月前更瘦。  
从食物短缺那次之后他们就再也没做过爱，厨师的全身每天都被西装和衬衫包裹的严严实实，除了昨天无意间发现冰箱前的厨师的索隆，没人发现异常。

异样的情绪随着刻入虹膜的厨师的背影逐渐蒸腾，索隆的心跳开始变得激烈，在厨师转过身对他骂出声的时候，他猛地站了起来，一脚踢开凳子就离开了厨房。

剩下厨师一个人愤怒而诧异的留在原地。

-  
从那天开始，桑尼号的剑士和厨师正式开始冷战。

冷战持续了三天。这三天里厨师没有对剑士说一句话，剑士对厨师也没有，船上的空气几乎要凝固，连宵夜都没了厨师亲自送上瞭望室的待遇。  
剑士吃饭的时候像是在泄愤，厨师的眼神从来不分享给剑士，其他的人甚至开始怀念曾经这俩人刀光腿影的把甲板砸的稀巴烂的日子（弗兰奇除外），不过所幸很快就要登岛了，船员们唉声叹气的希望登岛的喜悦能缓解这令人窒息的气氛。

第三天中午，终于看到了岛。

记录指针需要一整天的时间进行记录，因为泊船的位置离城镇的市场意外的近，所以下午天没黑的时候山治就采购好了食材，并且自动请缨看船，让伙伴们去岛上玩儿个痛快。  
索隆在他没注意的时候就已经下船了，这让厨师既松了一口气又觉得有些莫名烦闷，他买完食材回来后接替了弗兰奇，看着渐暗的天色叹了口气。

终于只剩他一个人了。

当终于认识到这一点的时候，这么多天里积累的疲累，神经紧张和挫败感像是突然解除了禁制，开始疯狂反扑到他的身上。一时间他觉得自己像被抽干了。山治伸出一只手撑住船的围栏，深深的低下了头，然后呼出一口气。

片刻之后他又直起身子，向厨房走去。

 

大概是一个多月前，为了节省食材而决定不吃饭的第20天，他发现自己再也吃不进去东西了。

太过接近的食物气味会让他不适，而进入嘴里的食物会让他反胃呕吐。在他现在的感知里，所有食物仿佛都变了味，不管是多么色味俱佳的菜肴，在他眼里都变成了破败的，腐烂的，流着恶臭的汁水的，仿佛泡到浮肿的动物尸体，虫蛀发黑的果实。  
无法形容那时他的惊恐，他将自己锁在厨房，急促的喘息，心脏像是被尖刺贯穿一样疼痛的跳动。他快要喘不过气，蹲在地上颤抖着盯着自己的手，僵坐到天明才假装一切正常的准备伙伴们少的可怜的早饭。

可能食物充足了就会好吧。他曾那样安慰自己，但是登岛之后，他仍然吃不下任何东西，不管尝试多少次，身体似乎在排斥任何由口腔进入的食物。  
直到现在。

厨师的内心恐惧而疲惫。但是他决定不让任何人发现。  
离开司法岛后他们的形势已经很严峻了，所有海军和海贼都认识了他们。他们必须更加谨慎和低调，山治不能让他自己成为伙伴们另一个担心的理由。  
他必须得好起来。但他需要时间来处理他自己的事情。

索隆却发现了这件事。  
想想也能理解，自从病发之后他冷落了剑士太多，以至于他甚至记不起他们上一次好好说话是什么时候。他本想躲藏起来，却让熟悉他的人更能发现异常。  
这让一切变得更加复杂和艰难。

 

久违的宁静让他感觉很好，山治在天色全黑之前彻底打扫了厨房，干净的桌面和闪光的厨具让他的心情放松了很多，他坐在厨房的桌子边发了一会儿呆，然后打开了冰箱。

这次他选择了今天在集市上挑到的新鲜的葡萄，是青提，洗干净的绿色饱满的果实晶莹剔透，十分诱人。他拿着小碗，看了看厨房干净的地面，还是走出去了。  
然后他选择了仓库。  
天色已经完全暗下来，只有月光透过仓库门上的玻璃一泄而入，山治没有开灯，他跪在晦暗里，面前摆着装着漂亮水果的小碗。  
“开始吧。”他喃喃着。

他拿起了一个果实。

——他没有和索隆说谎。他的确曾经得过这个病，或者说这次是旧病复发更合适一些。  
十岁那年在海中央的荒岛上，八十多天的饥饿完全让一个可恶的小鬼忘记如何进食。被救以后，哲夫几乎都已经完全恢复健康，他却还在用营养液吊命。他的胃似乎已经失去了消化的功能，一点点食物就能让他干呕不止几近昏厥。  
就像现在这样。  
他花了半年多的时间才慢慢好起来，哲夫每天陪着他，给他做各种各样的美味又温和的美食，还有陪着他熬过噩梦和疼痛。每次他醒来，他扎着麻花辫的父亲总在那儿，在令他安心的地方。

葡萄的外皮贴着他的嘴唇，他能闻到清新的果香，也能感受到他手指的冰凉。他闭上眼睛，终于张开嘴，将那粒葡萄塞进唇齿中央咬下。

——第二次是在巴拉迪开业的第一年，整个餐厅只有他和臭老头两个人，那时他十三岁，还是个瘦弱又警戒的讨人厌的臭小孩。给客人倒酒的时候不小心撒在了男人的裤子上，被一脚踢在胃上飞了出去，高大的男人居高临下的看着他，说废物。  
当时并没有什么不对，只不过是疼痛而已，老头子教训了那个客人，餐厅也正常运转到晚上。可是那天晚上山治做了噩梦，满头大汗的醒来之后，他发现自己再次没办法吃东西了。  
有些东西太过似曾相识，尖刺从未完全剔除。他自己熬了三天终于在一个夜晚被老头发现，也是在那次之后，他知道自己一直病着。  
就算他觉得自己好起来了，他的内部也有一部分永远是坏的。不只是机体上的失调，更多的是，融入血骨的无法剥离的东西。所以他真的不需要医生，那是他的一部分，总有一天会再次找上来。

所以他现在跪在仓库里，双手紧紧捂着嘴巴，牙齿磕破了葡萄的外皮，果肉携着汁水流进了口腔，舌尖感受到了水果的清甜，刺激着他的味蕾。  
他的胃开始翻搅。  
像是有一双巨手揉捏着他可怜的脏器，几乎最后一点空气都被从胃袋中挤出，然后随之而来的就是酸液。他的喉咙开始灼痛，清甜的果香变得辛辣又滚烫。他开始干呕。  
泪水几乎是立刻流出来，他伏在地上剧烈颤抖着，几乎无法呼吸，但是他再次颤抖的摸起一颗葡萄，塞进嘴里。  
别这么没用，吃下它吃下它吃下它。他混乱的想。但他终于还是将嘴里含着的破碎的果肉吐了出来，然后瘫在了冰冷的地板上。

泪水无意识的顺着眼角流下来，他懒得管了，就那样瘫在地上。疲惫间思绪开始发散，他想起第二次复发的时候，老头找到了藏在芭拉帝仓库里瑟瑟发抖自己，第一件事竟然是一脚踢在他身上，问他为什么要躲起来而不是跟他说。  
我还是这么没用啊，臭老头。山治闭上眼睛，苦笑着，他也想起来那个夜晚，他做的那个让他旧病复发的噩梦是什么。

他的三个兄弟在他吃饭的时候闯进他的牢笼，那一脚踢在他的胃上。他立刻呕出来他刚吃进去的午饭。  
父亲在远处看着这一切，却只给了他一个居高临下的眼神。  
废物。

他的胃开始痛。他慢慢蜷缩起身体，感觉熟悉的疼痛渐渐侵蚀他的四肢百骸。他无措的睁大了眼睛，感觉自己像是坠入冰冷的深海，身处某块贫瘠的礁石，或是地下室里黑暗逼仄的牢笼。

内心深处的恐惧化作幻影，在剧烈的疼痛下更加清晰。  
上一次发作还是在一周之前。

啊啊，山治颤抖的闭上眼睛。我果然讨厌绿色的东西。

05

索隆在第一天靠岸时就离船了。

开始他并没有走远，只是进入了海岸边的小树林，然后走了几步，不知怎么的就到了城镇边缘的集市。  
然后他在人群中发现了山治。  
远处的厨师正在购入食材。他弯着腰，金发挡住了脸，一只手在挑挑拣拣某种色泽艳丽的蔬菜。索隆不知道那是什么，不过他知道这些蔬菜到最后一定会在厨师手里变成好吃的食物。  
厨师抬起头，看着店主，说了几句话，点了点车里的食材，笑了起来。

索隆就像被那苍白脸上的笑容灼伤了一样，猛的转过身再次走进树林。

-  
索隆知道自己有病。

他的脑内就像有一片浑浊又炙热的海，蒸腾着白色的雾气。他不知道它是什么时候在这儿的，但是在他第一次情绪失控时他就意识到，这片海会冲垮他理智的堤坝，让他如同狂躁的野兽。  
剑士从不惧怕什么东西，但他每天都是怀着大概是恐惧的心情，看着猩红的海岸线随着日常中各种情绪的堆积逐渐上升，等待理智被冲垮的那一刻。

剑士讨厌不自制的情绪，讨厌无法掌控的事物。然而现在他根本无法掌控他自己。

他需要定期的发泄。或许是杀敌，或者是做爱。没上船的时候选择做赏金猎人很大一部分原因也是因为这是可以利用的排解自己情绪的方式，他也买过女人，也许说出来都没人相信。但是即使这样，有时他也会在斩成碎屑的树林或者血腥的土地上清醒过来，看着周围一片狼藉，不相信自己做的。

这种情况上船以后缓解了很多。他本来还担心船上无聊的生活和不自由会让他无法控制自己，他怕堆积的情绪会让他不小心伤了自己人，但是他后来发现船上有一个人，可以如此轻易地平息他沸腾的海水，使它只在阈值之下咆哮。渐渐地连那道猩红的海岸线都不见了，现在的他，似乎不必再担心海水冲破堤坝，无法控制自己的那一刻。

 

但是现在，厨师离他越来越远。  
他在躲他，他不告诉他自己的身体出了问题，他拒绝他的关心，他还每天在伙伴面前尽力的假装一切都正常。如今厌恶食物的他每天是如何做饭的？他还会感到饥饿吗？他真的有在变好吗？  
但是这些索隆都不知道。  
剑士因为自己的无知和无能感到愤怒，而他又憎恨任何失控的情绪，所以变得更加愤怒。

-  
船靠岸了之后他就飞快的下了船，是因为他不能再在船上呆下去了。  
脑内炙热而浑浊的怒气已经让他暴躁异常，虽不至于像之前一样彻底情绪失控，但是他知道自己需要发泄。

去酒馆喝了光了身上的钱，又砍了三个一直盯着他的赏金猎人，剑士走进小树林，想找个地方睡一觉。

可是他站住脚步，突然发现自己已经走出树林。  
眼前是熟悉的海岸，他沿着岸边走了一段，就看到了桑尼号的影子。  
……虽然其实今晚是不想回船的，但是索隆还是走了回去。今天守船的应该是弗兰奇，厨子应该和娜美他们在一起。

他登上甲板，却没看到一点光亮。  
黑暗笼罩了整个船体，看上去空无一人。索隆喊了几声弗兰奇，又查看了瞭望室和卧室，都没有找到人。

这些人，不会把船就这么扔在这里吧？

 

然后他听到有什么声音。  
细小而微弱，不仔细听根本是听不到的。索隆放缓脚步拔出了刀，寻找着声音的来源，然后停在了仓库的门口。  
是痛苦的呻吟声。

索隆猛地推开仓库的门，借着门口的月光看见厨师蜷缩在地上。  
他的身体缩成一团，双手紧紧捂着自己的胃部，像是在忍耐着巨大的痛苦，汗水顺着他的脸颊流下来。山治感受到光线睁开眼，看着索隆眼底除了痛苦全是被人发现的惊恐。  
索隆心脏剧烈抽搐了一下，像是被无形的巨手紧紧攥住。他难以置信的看着地板上的厨师，厨师腾出一只手捂住自己的嘴，他看起来那么的想躲起来。

索隆冲进来，抱起他，强行握住他挡着嘴巴的手，厨师的手冰冷而颤抖，“怎么回事！！！”  
厨师看起来快要吐了，呼吸急促而虚弱，索隆作势就要将他抱起来，去岛上找乔巴，可是一只颤抖的手揪住他的衣服。  
“……不去，”山治闭着眼睛艰难的说，“我没事。”  
“你这叫没事？？？”索隆吼道，“你他妈这不是第一次了吧！！”

这个人又在独自忍耐些什么！！！

“真的没事……”厨师喘息了一会儿接着说，“忍一会儿就好了……”  
“闭嘴吧！！”索隆将胳膊从他的膝弯下伸过去，另一只手扶着他的背，站起来就要抱着他冲出门，可是山治突然开始剧烈挣扎，他冰凉的的指尖深深陷入他的胳膊，无力地推搡的他的钳制，“我不去……放开我！！呃——”  
厨师突然捂住自己的嘴，抽搐着偏过脸，因为情绪激动开始剧烈干呕，索隆慌忙将他放在地上，抚摸着他的后背帮他平静下来，半响之后厨师才慢慢躺平，喘息着闭上眼睛，但是双手仍然扭曲着扣着自己的胃部。

索隆看着他惨白的脸，沉默了一下又忽然站了起来，他打算自己去岛上把乔巴找回来，可是他还没冲出房间，就听见厨师颤抖虚弱的声音。

“索隆——！”

索隆回过头，看见厨师趴在地板上向他颤抖的伸出手，泪水顺着他的脸颊蜿蜒而下，“别去……我不想……”  
我不想让别人看到我现在的样子。  
未说出口的话索隆立刻领会了，他紧紧咬住牙，看着厨师布满泪水的脸，最终还是沉默走了回来，再次将他抱了起来。  
山治的身体因为疼痛僵硬的紧绷在一起，眼睛紧紧闭着，泪水止不住的流下来，仿佛是忍了好久，索隆抱着他，有力的大手抚过他僵硬的背部肌肉，然后将手掌放在他的胃部，炙热的温度透过布料传递到他的身上。  
山治用手臂挡住眼睛，微微张着嘴小声的喘，喉间发着细碎的痛吟，汗湿的金发黏在他的脸上。他仍在颤抖，皮肤冰冷，更用力的把自己蜷缩在索隆的怀里，头靠在索隆的左肩。  
索隆一直没有说话，只是用手安抚着他，帮他按摩他的胃部，还有僵硬的肌肉。直到后半夜，厨师的身体才渐渐放松下来，他因为疼痛而疲惫不堪，靠着索隆的肩膀渐渐合上眼睑，泪水还挂在他的脸上。

索隆从未见过厨师脆弱成这个样子。  
就像疼痛将他的伪装和壁垒全部击溃暴露出他柔软的蕊，一点一点将他整个人击溃。  
他都能想象厨师这次之前每次发作的时候，是怎样独自一人蜷缩在船上的某个角落，疼到难以支撑，牙齿都要咬出血来，还要紧紧捂着嘴巴怕被伙伴们发现。

有什么东西堵在索隆的胸膛里，让他呼吸都觉得疼痛，愤怒和担忧浮出水面，在他脑内蒸腾出一片蔓延的灰色。刚刚下船发泄过的情绪似乎全部都找了回来，他一只手搂着厨师，一只手紧紧握住了拳头。

他真想现在就一拳打醒这个快要因为疼痛而疲惫到神志不清的人，大声问出他的问题，逼着他在清醒的时候也卸下伪装，暴露软弱。但是他只是看着厨师的脸，握紧的拳头又缓缓松开了，他轻轻按摩着他的胃部，最后低下头在他颤抖的嘴唇边印下了一个安抚性的吻。

“不……”

静谧的夜厨师的低吟如此清晰，索隆抬起头，看见厨师更紧的皱起了眉头。  
“抱歉，我不这样做了。”索隆低声说，安抚性的抚平他紧皱的眉头。可厨师又开始微微发抖，“……太黑了…”

直觉告诉索隆厨师正在做什么梦，但是他还是想起身去打开厨房的灯。在他犹豫怎么将厨师放下来时，厨师的手指紧紧抓住了他的衣服。  
“别丢下我……”

“我不走，”索隆抱紧了他，重新坐回地上，“我就在这。”

可厨师仍然紧皱着眉头，泪水顺着他的眼角不断滑下。  
“别…把我关在这里……！”  
“父亲……”

最后两个字如同气音，但是索隆仍然听得一清二楚。  
他从来都不知道厨师上船之前经历过什么，连荒岛八十多天都是有一天路飞不小心说漏了嘴。他们从不过问彼此的伤痛，就像也没人知道他过去发生的事。

剑士紧抓着厨师冰冷颤抖的手，将他更紧的抱在怀里。

“没关系……”他低声在他耳边说，“别怕。”  
“不管你以为你在哪里，你都已经不在了。”

厨师发出低不可闻的啜泣，嘴角下撇像是个孩子，索隆轻轻把手放在他的眼睛上。

而他也闭上眼睛。  
脑海中那条已经模糊到几近没有的海岸线再一次猩红到刺目。之下，浑浊的海浪沸反盈天。

 

06  
第二天山治醒来的时候索隆坐在对面的床上看着他。

他就这样看了他一宿，从黑暗一直看到晨光微熹，然后看到现在。在他印象里，厨师有着精准无比的生物钟，不管几点睡，昨晚折腾的多狠，五点一定会睁开眼睛，收拾好自己去给伙伴做早餐。

而今天他是睡得如此昏沉，像失去知觉一样一直睡到将近中午。

他发出质问的时候就知道一场争吵绝对是避免不了的，厨子的消极逃避，甚至企图用吻转移话题都在他的意料之内。索隆身体的一小部分冷眼旁观着这一切，另一部分叫嚣着一拳打在山治那张惨白的、还装作无所谓一切都好的脸上。

他拼命压制着的愤怒快要破堤了，理智筑起的高墙早已岌岌可危。索隆很害怕下一刻那片堤、那堵墙，就要轰然崩塌灰飞烟灭，他失控的愤怒可以直接杀死他的爱人。

 

“我他妈就想知道你为什么不告诉乔巴！！”  
“因为我他妈知道除了我自己没人能救得了我！！”山治激烈的说，“厌食症完全是心理上的毛病，胃痛也不过是因为神经性的过度饥饿——”  
“——你怎么就知道你的胃疼是神经性的？！我真他妈应该那个影像电话虫把你昨晚的样子录下来，你看起来就像有人试图把你的胃从嘴里扯出——”

外面突然传来纷乱的声音，看来是约定的时间将近，伙伴们陆续回船准备出航了，山治惊了一下，他完全没想到自己竟然一下子睡到快中午。他听见了小船医和乌索普说话的声音。  
他看着索隆，索隆仍然死死地盯着他，因为情绪激烈用力握着拳头。山治努力冷静下来。

“我就是知道，”山治低下声音说，“所以你想看到什么？我告诉乔巴之后全船的人为我担心？乔巴无计可施的泪水？你让乔巴怎么做？你让其他人怎么做？”  
“那你也不应该自己挺着，应该大家一起想办法！！乔巴是医生，就算不用药物治疗也应该能想出其它办法——”  
“我不能因为自己给大家添麻烦！！！！”

厨师不小心又拔高了声音，因为气愤和烦躁呼吸急促，索隆满脸不可思议的看着他，看起来又要对他大吼，山治生硬地打断他。  
“我累了，绿藻头，我真的累了，我不想再跟你争辩了。就记住一句话，不要管我，闭紧你的嘴，昨天晚上你就当什么也没看到——”

门外传来脚步声，山治看见剑士还是一副完全没听进去的样子，焦急的一把揪住剑士胸前的衣服。  
“闭。紧。你。的。嘴。听见了吗绿藻头，如果你说漏了嘴，我发誓我绝对——”

“你们两个又在干什么？！”宿舍的门突然被打开，两人还处于对峙的姿态。娜美看到这场面有些愣住，但还是挥了挥手，“山治君，你如果再不做午饭路飞大概就要把船吃掉了。”  
山治松开手后退了一步。  
索隆看见对面的人低了一下头，金发挡住了脸，下一秒抬起头又是无可救药的花痴姿态，他转着圈追着娜美出去，丝毫看不出他曾经在仓库里疼的几乎要休克。

伪装可能是臭厨子最擅长做的事情。

索隆一脚踹碎了仓库的墙壁，然后又在弗兰奇的怒吼声中猛地摔上了仓库的门。

 

07  
离岛之后，索隆就再没跟他说过话。  
气氛仿佛又回到了登岛前的冷淡状态，但实际上这次厨师的内心是心虚的，他总是有意无意的寻找着剑士，生怕他在什么他不知道的时候就将自己的病告诉伙伴们。他开始更多的用甜品和棉花糖将小船医留在他的视线范围内，看着小驯鹿开心的脸和亮晶晶的眼睛他都觉得心生愧疚。

但是索隆一直没有。他只是就这样沉默下去，连一个眼神都不曾分享给山治。  
厨师不知道该松一口气还是该认定事态更应严重。

很快他就没有思考再多的间隙了，他渐渐发现，厌食对他身体造成的影响越来越严重。他的衬衫变得太过宽大，他不得不穿两件衣服掩饰自己太过薄削的体型，他的脸色也更加苍白，有时候洗澡时他会看着镜子里的自己，怀疑他还是不是活人。  
他开始在晚上失眠，虽然这段时间没有胃痛发作。白天嗜睡，从来不睡午觉的他总会发现自己趴在厨房，几个小时的时间就这么不见了。

直到这天午饭。船员们按平时的时间来到厨房准备吃午饭，却看见他们的厨师趴在桌子上悄无声息的睡着。料理台上没有任何食物。  
“山治——吃饭——！！”

山治很庆幸扑过来的是路飞，他们的船长应该不会发现他七手八脚缠住的身体太过薄削。他几乎是骤然惊醒，肩膀上坐着路飞，茫然的抬头看着门口的伙伴们，然后又看了看表。

-  
“抱歉，一不小心睡着了。”  
一个小时后午饭还是开始了，又是一顿一如既往的丰盛大餐。厨师换了件衣服，忙碌着上菜，他看见剑士走了进来，坐在他常坐的位置上，阴沉着脸。  
他忘记刚刚被叫醒时索隆有没有在那里了。他觉得有一点心虚，但是剑士一如前几天一样，看都没看他一眼。

“山治君是太累了吧。”娜美说，“今天吃完饭收拾的工作都交给乌索普吧！”  
“为什么交给我？？”狙击手跳起来，“我狙击王射穿世界政府旗子的手——”  
“难道你让我交给路飞吗？你想下顿饭没有盘子用吗？”娜美淡定的反驳，“别忘了你还欠我钱。”  
“这里哪有人不欠你钱啊！！！”

“我可以帮忙哦厨师先生。”罗宾在桌子的对面说道，从桌子上伸出一只手去接下厨师刚刚泡好的咖啡，“你知道我会做的很快的。”  
“不用了罗宾酱——”厨师小心的不让罗宾的手碰到自己冰凉的手，“我自己已经足够了。呐，乔巴，棉花糖给你。”

乔巴开心的拿过厨师给他的棉花糖吃着，山治刚想走开，就看见乔巴仰着头皱起眉头，“山治怎么脸色不太好？”  
厨师心里一惊，伸手摸上自己的脸，“啊啊，可能因为昨晚没太睡好。”  
他感觉到索隆的目光这么久以来第一次转到他这边，他的手开始发凉。  
“所以刚刚才会在厨房睡着吗？”  
厨师摸了摸小驯鹿的帽子，还没等做出反应，又听到娜美的声音响起，“山治君好像最近也瘦了的样子…”  
“哈哈，娜美桑，真的吗~~”厨师立刻娴熟的开始转圈圈，企图蒙混过关，“我是不是更帅气了~爱上我了吗~~”  
娜美无奈的抬起手驾轻就熟的应对厨师的花痴：“是是。”山治心里刚松了一口气，就听见了索隆的声音。

“乔巴。”

他急忙回头，看见索隆看向他这边。  
他看见那张讨厌的嘴一张一合，“乔巴，这家伙……”

“绿藻头闭嘴好好吃你的饭！！！”

饭桌上安静下来，连塞了满嘴的路飞都停下咀嚼疑惑的看着他们突然情绪激动的厨师。

山治喊出来就后悔了，他的心跳开始加速，砰砰的敲击着他的胸膛，情绪激动让他有一点虚软，他攥紧拳头，大脑疯狂旋转着想着怎么蒙混过关，又听见剑士冰冷的声音，“我为什么要听你的？”

“……闭嘴。”他抬手头疼的按了按太阳穴，他直视着剑士的眼睛，“给我闭嘴。”

剑士毫不退让的盯着他，路飞终于咽下了嘴里的食物，抬头问道，“山治，到底怎么了？”  
“没什么船长，”厨师讪笑着说，“你还要肉吗？”

“路飞，这家伙——”

“你他妈给我闭嘴！！！！！”

糟糕，有些太激动了，山治一只手悄悄扶住了桌沿，感觉自己的胃开始揪在一起，不自然的蠕动，所有人的目光都集中在他身上，让他更有了干呕的欲望。  
停下。他对自己说，停下。  
然后他听见路飞又开口问，“山治——”

“有敌袭————！！！！”

弗兰奇的声音通过喇叭传了过来，今天是他负责瞭望，全员一惊，都站了起来。

注意力不再在他的身上，山治吁出一口气，悄悄收回自己撑着桌沿的手，装作毫不在意的按住自己的胃。  
但他仍能感觉到索隆的目光横跨了整张桌子，射过来，带着能将人灼烧的热量。

-  
虽然不想这么想，但是山治真的很感谢这次的敌人。  
比桑尼号大了至少五倍的敌船撞上了桑尼号，倾斜的船体让他们都站不稳，山治跟着路飞索隆飞快的冲出厨房，看见大船上的人吊着绳索往桑尼的甲板上跳。

“草帽团，拿命来吧！！！”

路飞锤着掌心笑了起来，索隆拔出了三把刀，山治抬腿踢飞了一票人，他看见剩余的船员都出来了，甲板变得纷乱不堪。  
敌人不强，但是数量很多，源源不断的从大船冲到桑尼号上，好像怎么也打不完，厨师已经不知道自己击退了多少敌人，他开始微微有点喘息，刚才在厨房残留的虚软感开始放大，这是一个多月来他们遇到的第一次大型敌袭，也是现在他才真正认识到他的身体已经虚弱成这个样子。  
他真的累得太快了。

他几乎是机械的一次次抬起腿，强迫自己忽视自己身体的不适，不能倒下，不能倒下，快结束了，甲板上堆积的敌人已经很多了，现在有的人已经开始往回跑。他看向路飞和索隆，路飞明显打的酣畅淋漓，笑得停不下来，索隆叼着刀，手臂的肌肉隆起，猩红着眼睛，面前的敌人惨叫着倒下。

“他们是怪物啊啊啊——！！”

敌人已经无心恋战，山治收回腿，平复着自己的喘息和剧烈的心跳，低头打算重新点一根烟。  
这时他的余光捕捉到什么，飞快的回过头。

一个敌人高高举起带着寒光的长刀，眼看就要向他斩下来了。

他本想抬起腿格挡，但是这一瞬间，他惊恐的发现，他的腿抬不起来了。

酸痛的肌肉已经不受他的控制，这是记忆中他第一次遇到这种情况。

这一瞬间他的脑袋变得一片空白，纷乱间一切都变得模糊不清，山治仰着头瞳孔放剧烈收缩，眼里只有那避无可避的利刃。  
敌人狞笑的脸就在眼前，眼底是杀戮前扭曲的狂喜。  
“黑足受死吧！！！！”

一把刀，突然挡在了他的面前。

山治瞪大了眼睛，看着穿着绿色腹卷的可笑家伙突然如神祗般出现在他面前，白色和道堪堪截下了敌人差点致他于死地的攻击。  
纷乱的甲板上他的背影看起来那样的高大而可靠。

索隆一刀砍了那个偷袭的家伙，回头红着眼睛宛如修罗。  
“你他妈想死吗？？？？？”

厨师还残存着死地而后生的虚软，一时间愣愣的看着面前激动地剑士，这时候处理完其他敌人的伙伴们都跑了过来，“山治！！”  
索隆一把截住了乔巴。

“乔巴，这个白痴已经很久没吃饭了，我也说不上多久，可能有两个月了，而且有时候会胃疼的像要死了一样。”

山治终于如遭重击般回过神，但是剑士的话已经说出了口，伙伴们全都惊愕的看着厨师，目光像是插进厨师心脏的利刃，小船医立刻开始哭，“山治怎么回事啊……”

“你这家伙！！！！”

厨师一跃而起冲上去揪住剑士的衣领，“谁他妈让你说的！！我不是让你好好闭嘴了吗！！你想死吗！！！”  
然后他愣住了。

剑士仍然红着眼睛瞪着他，厨见过他露出过这种神情。  
他甚至能透过索隆的瞳孔看见理智摇摇欲坠的堤坝，充满兽性的浑浊的眼神如此遥远而熟悉，他本来以为再也不用看到这样的眼神了。  
他的身体甚至自发做好应战的准备，他知道索隆已经到极限了，他必须发泄出来。

但是索隆一把甩开他的手，错开伙伴们走开了。

 

08

山治之后被乔巴拎到了医务室。

小船医把他的全身都强迫性的检查了一遍，他也因为不想再让小船医流泪而没有拒不合作。但是乔巴在看到他掀起衬衫露出的嶙峋的骨骼后立刻再次泣不成声，哭的罗宾都进来安慰。  
山治及时放下衣服避免被罗宾酱看到，但是他抬起头看见罗宾静静地看着他。

“厨师先生，”罗宾有些迟疑地开口，“你真的不必这样。”

山治一时间不知道说些什么，只能拼尽全力笑着说自己没事。

 

表达了非常希望能继续做饭的欲望之后，乔巴终于同意了，厨师的围裙逐渐松垮甚至难以挂在肩膀上。路飞罕见的没有在他做饭的时候在他旁边大声吵闹和缠着他要吃的，想必是娜美将他关了起来。  
厨房很安静，只有锅里的汤翻滚的声音，厨师站了一会儿，最后走到桌边坐了下来。  
他苦笑着想就算绿藻头不戳破他也快到极限了。

负罪感快要将他压垮。他自从旧病复发以来最不想发生的状况悉数发生了。  
不管是小船医的眼泪，伙伴们小心翼翼的眼神，此刻安静的厨房，全都不是他想看到的，他现在只想献出所有来求一切恢复原状，就算路飞把口水滴在他正在烹饪的汤里他都可以忍受。  
但是他仍然这样没用，身为厨师甚至无法接受食物。他尝试性的将一小块做好的肉放在嘴里，胃部立刻开始条件反射的痉挛，酸液涌上喉咙，那块肉像是变成了什么满身粘液的恶心的可怕的怪物，就算他立刻将它吐出来残存的咸味也让他止不住干呕。  
泪水再次涌上眼眶，而他甚至无法分辨这是不是因为干呕引起的生理性泪水。

“真没用啊，”他轻声对自己说，“你真没用。”  
他听着自己锅子里沸腾的水声，回忆起白天时候在甲板上剑士看他的眼神。

那样熟悉的眼神，那样陌生的眼神，因为太久没出现而差点被他遗忘的眼神。  
他怎么能忘了呢？

 

晚饭时索隆没有出现，餐桌上是史无前例的井然有序，虽然仍然很吵闹但是大家都很默契的把事态控制到不至于厨师亲自动手教训。山治觉得自己的笑容有点僵硬，于是他找了借口去给索隆送晚餐，离开了厨房。

他也的确有些话要和索隆好好说一说。

-  
厨师从入口探出头时候索隆正望着窗外。  
近来航线上都天气晴朗海面平稳，娜美真的省了不少心，此时甚至能看见星星，从夜空中坠落嵌在海面上。  
瞭望室不出意外的一片狼藉，成吨的铁串烧狠狠砸在地板里，被折断的木板断面锋利可怖。弗兰奇又要生气了。

厨师将托盘放在一边，然后一脚踹了过去。

两人久违的没打的这么酣畅淋漓，但是只有山治知道，他们对打时从来都只用五分力，此时他几乎用了十分。他艰难的接下索隆的剑，抬腿就扫向剑士的侧腰，在剑士躲闪后躲开了他的刀锋，同时一脚踹在他的刀刃上。  
两人同时向后撤去，面对面喘着粗气。

“以后、永远、不要再管我的事。”厨师盯着剑士的眼睛一字一顿的说。  
剑士的眼睛还是战场上看到一般浑浊和炙热，盯得厨师心脏都开始灼痛。他努力平稳着自己的心跳，维持着镇静的外表，他知道自己需要做这件事，他必须把自己剥离开。

如果这次他真的好不了了……他希望剑士能完全置身事外。

他暴躁的爱人因为他积累的情绪已经到达了顶峰，他不想再因为自己的事让他更加无法控制自己。他本来都很久没有发作了，他本以为他已经被他治好了。  
这次又因为他，重新露出那样的眼神。

都是他的错。

停止吧，就算变回以前的你也可以，不要再为我露出这种眼神。

厨师冷静下来，在脑内飞快的过了一遍要说的话，然后张开口。

既然如此，这次也由我来当做你发泄的途径吧。哪怕是最后一次了。

 

“分手吧。”  
“我完全受够你了，不管是你暴躁的脾气还是你难闻的腹卷。”  
“想一想当时为什么我会选择你？不过是因为我不能对女士出手，而你是唯一的成年男人。”  
“我也在怀疑你真的喜欢我吗？”厨师嗤笑了一声，“毕竟你连一句我喜欢你都说不出口。”

山治不停歇的说下去，他甚至不记得自己说了什么，他望向对面逐步逼近的剑士。  
来吧。他想，来终结这一切，我可以承受。

我可以陪你打架，直到你彻底发泄。就算我现在打不过你，你还可以打我。

“所以，”现在剑士已经站在他的面前，厨师甚至能看到他浑浊的眼底那片惊涛骇浪的海。他知道自己现在犹如和野兽说话，“所以，从现在开始我们就没有任何关系了，绿藻头，之前的一切全部结束——”

下一秒，他就看见索隆抬起了手。

-  
他果然是太高估自己了。

被击飞的前一秒他还想伸腿格挡，可索隆直接抓住他的脚踝将他甩了出去。  
身体狠狠地撞在对面的墙上，疼痛感让他眼前发黑，而眩晕感让他想呕吐。他还没爬起来，就看见索隆扑了过来。

“没有关系？”索隆钳着他的手腕，将他薄削的脊背推在地板上，山治用力的挣扎，但是索隆看起来已经失去理智思考的能力，“全部结束？”

不对，这不对。  
他的确是想帮助索隆发泄情绪，但他没想是以这种方式。

因为第一次的惨痛教训，剑士在那次之后从来没有在性爱上强迫过他。虽然做的时候会很粗暴，但是当他受不了喊停的时候，剑士就会立刻停止。如果感觉情绪堆积到一定程度几近失控，他们会选择用其他方式发泄到可以控制，绝不会用这种方式解决。

所以现在的厨师看着罩在他身体上方铜墙铁壁一般的身体，意识到他现在面对的根本不是他的恋人。而是一只无法控制自己的野兽而已。  
而他刚刚还说了那么多刺激野兽的话。

他真是太天真了。

“——滚开！！”情绪激动让山治几乎是在牙缝里挤出声音，因为他正咬着牙让自己不要发抖，“我他妈杀了你！！！”  
腰带被灵活的解开，臀部暴露在冰冷的空气中，厨师连抗议都没来得及发出，就感觉粗粝的手指揉进自己的内部。

侵入感让厨师眼前发黑，他紧紧咬着牙感受带着剑茧的手指探索着他的甬道，已经几个月没有做过的身体敏感的可怕，肠壁被刮擦，带着痛苦又麻痒的快感。  
不对，不对，他不想这样，他后悔了。  
他不能承受两个人变成这样。

剑士的脸近在眼前，瞳孔里仍是浑浊而冰冷的火焰，他已经完全不是自己了。而厨师也觉得似乎真的变成了什么玻璃瓷器，随着索隆羞辱般的戳弄，裂开一条条细纹。

太疼了。  
他怎么就忘了呢？

-  
暴虐的情绪控制了剑士，他几乎不受控制的想把一切施加在厨师身上。

山治的话刚说出口，下一秒就在他的脑内掀起飓风，它肆虐而残暴搅得他的理智支离破碎。

厨师要和他分手。  
厨师说他不喜欢他。  
厨师还说了什么？

胸腔因为逐渐急促的心跳变得疼痛，很久没有过的、无法控制的情绪掌控了他。刚刚厨师的话语在他的脑中拆开又拼凑，却无法解读。他的手攥成了拳头，本能告诉他他必须做点什么，他不能被这样抛下，他的双手开始发抖，本能的冲动告诉它们，或许此刻它们应该抓住某些东西，或许是金色的缎子般的头发，或许是纤细的脖颈，或许是突出体表的胯骨……

上一次是什么时候来着？他已经忘记了。

回过神的时候山治已经被他按在地上，挣扎软弱无力，这是他自作自受。是他自顾自的隔离起自己，自顾自的划清界限，又自顾自的说分手……  
他几乎是用尽全部意志力才没有在脱下厨师裤子后直接捅进去，潜意识里一直有个声音告诉自己首先应该扩张，于是他把手指粗暴的捅进厨师的内部。

他几乎熟练地找到了前列腺的位置，眼见着厨师惨白的脸在情欲下渐渐变得粉红，这让他看起来更像是个活人——厨师之前的脸色苍白的像是已经死去。

索隆无法再掌控自己的身体，就像之前很多次一样。  
暴怒和情欲侵袭之下的肢体饥渴叫嚣着它们对厨师的渴望，它们期待在厨师的气味之中触碰他的身体，吻他，舔舐他身体的每一处，在他身上吮吸出吻痕，它们期待弄痛他，期待用粗暴直白的快感打开他、填满他、弄脏他，它们期待在他身上留下记号，留下永远不可能被消除的标记。

他想看他哭，想看他求饶，想让他哭着说之前的话都是骗他的。温暖的内壁包裹了他的手指，让他更想直接捅进去，但是他还是没有，另一个潜意识急切地告诉他那样厨师会受伤，于是他仍然只使用手指探寻。

厨师张着嘴微微喘着气，僵硬的身体变得绵软，几乎无法再挣扎了，但嘴里仍然说着拒绝的话，多么无聊，多么可笑。索隆将脸埋在厨师颤抖的脖颈处，贪婪的感受着厨师的气味。厨师肩膀上的骨骼支了出来，这让他很不满，于是他咬了上去。

他终于不满足于手指，松开了钳着厨师手腕的手，去解开自己的裤子。

然后他终于发现不对了。

厨师刚才因为情欲而变得绯红的脸变得更加惨白，甚至灰败，在他松开他的手腕之后身体立刻蜷缩成一团，双手紧紧扣住自己的胃。  
“啊…啊……”痛吟声如此熟悉，索隆仿佛回到了几天前那个仓库，看见厨师伏在地板上，痛的浑身发抖，还有他的泪水，顺着眼角滑到头发里。

索隆像是突然坠入冰水之中。  
之前狂躁的不能控制的情绪一扫而空，他有些呆愣的看着身下被脱下一半裤子的厨师，好像才意识到自己刚刚做了什么。

他做了什么？

他慌张的从厨师被迫打开的双腿间退出去，帮他穿好了裤子，然后将他抱在怀里。  
厨师身体冰冷而颤抖，疼痛的冷汗大颗流下来，他紧咬着毫无血色的嘴唇想抑制痛吟，结果只是把嘴唇咬出了血。他崩溃的喘息着，紧缩着身体靠在索隆怀里。  
他想把厨师抱起来，但是却被挣开了。

“……滚。”苍白出血的双唇抿在了一起，厨师努力在剧痛中控制自己的身体，索隆被推到一边，看着厨师虚软的双臂甚至撑不住颤抖的身体。

他什么都没法做，只能坐在那儿看着山治颤抖的支起身体，然后摇摇晃晃的站起来，慢慢整理好自己凌乱的衣服。他好像镇定了一点，但是脚步仍虚软的可怕，索隆看着他摇晃的走向瞭望室的出口。

然后一头栽在了地板上。

索隆过于清晰的旁观了这一切，那样多的负面情绪冲击着他，担忧，焦虑，悔恨……但是他的脑中不再有逐渐堆积的炙热和白噪声。  
面对各种负面情绪，他仍然这样清醒。

他突然意识到，自己脑内的那片浑浊的浓雾，不见了。

 

09

他们的剑士抱着厨师从瞭望室下来，高声喊着乔巴的名字，语调是从未有过的不镇定。

正在吃饭的伙伴都吓了一跳。乔巴跑出餐厅，看见了剑士手臂里昏迷不醒的山治，登时就哭了起来，喊着要找医生。山治软绵绵的靠在索隆怀里，脸色在夜色中仍然是惊心动魄的惨白，看起来毫无生气，就像人偶一样低垂着四肢。

“你干了什么！！”娜美冲剑士吼道，“刚才他还好好的！！！”  
索隆不说话，只是跟随着船医将厨师送进医务室，放平在床上好好躺着。小驯鹿眼里含着泪水，对昏迷的厨师进行一系列检查，索隆站在旁边，直直的盯着厨师，直到被娜美拽出了医务室。

娜美还未等训话，索隆就看着站在旁边的路飞的眼睛，“船长，都是我的错。”  
他们的船长本来还是一副担忧和迷茫交杂的脸。听到这句话变得面无表情。他低头压了压草帽，从索隆旁边走过去。  
“别问了，娜美，走吧。”

其他人冲进医务室看山治，索隆一人被留在医务室门口，听着里面乔巴怒吼着让他们从医务室里出去。

他紧紧的握住了拳头。

 

他被治好了。  
他过于清晰的认识到这一点，他的头脑从未向今天，现在一样清晰，那片浑浊不见了，随着厨师倒下的那一刻被完全抹去。  
他不再因为各种情绪感觉到脑内负荷逐渐的积累，恐惧着临界值的来临，他从来都痛恨的情绪失控，也像永远不会再来了。  
很过分的一点是，厨师现在因为他躺在医务室昏迷不醒，他却感觉到这么多年前所未有的轻松。

他被治好了。  
在亲手、彻底的伤害到厨师之后，被他带给厨师的痛苦治好了。  
这次和以前所有次都不一样，这不是清醒时留了力的打架，不是做爱时过于粗暴带来的撕裂伤，他只是将手指插入厨师的身体，性质却比任何一次都恶劣。  
他知道这就是蹂躏。  
凭借纯力量的差距，蹂躏一个承载自己太多感情的，完全没有还手之力的人。

从他看见厨师差点死在他面前那一刻起，他的脑内除了浑浊的暴力就几乎什么都不剩了，而现在的他才真正理解了厨师今晚来找他的真实意图。

厨师比他还要了解他自己。而他为厨师做了什么呢？

-  
伙伴们接连离开了医务室，索隆仍然站在原地。

他看见娜美哭了，路过他的时候愤恨的瞪了他，大概他们都看到了厨师手腕上被掐出的青紫，就算他们不知道索隆真的做了什么，也可以认定索隆对山治做了伤害他的事。  
他不知自己继续站了多久，但是后来他看见乔巴也从医务室里出来了，路过他的时候欲言欲止大概是想安慰他，但是还没说出来自己就先哭了，于是踏着小蹄子哭着跑下了楼。

现在医务室就剩下厨师一个人。

于是他轻轻推开了医务室的门。

床上是个侧躺在床上的单薄背影，他真的瘦了太多太多了，索隆不止一次的感叹，而现在被子勾勒出的轮廓甚至让索隆怀疑床上躺着的是不是一名成年男子。  
月光透过医务室门上的圆窗一泄而入，将索隆的影子投在山治的身上。

剑士发现他总是这样，一次一次躲在晦暗不明的地方，望着厨师。  
一天结束后在晦暗中看着宿舍床上睡着的厨师安静的侧脸，做爱结束后在晦暗中偷偷拨开他黏在脸上的汗湿的金发，半个月前在晦暗中看见厨师跪在冰箱前，在晦暗中看见厨师蜷缩在地板上痛的浑身发抖，在晦暗中伤害他，又在晦暗中向他道歉。  
不是这次的事，他甚至不知道自己这样胆小。  
他不敢直面自己的感情，甚至不敢主动出击。他知道自己性格上的毛病，他知道自己总有一天会彻底伤害他，他为自己找了千般借口，告诉自己他不能因为无聊的感情拖住脚步，他只能向前。但是他却被动接受了厨师的感情。  
这是他的卑劣。  
说到底他只是不敢而已，他本想只站在晦暗处注视着他。

“对不起，”  
而他却觉得厨师应该站在最明亮的地方，正如他金灿灿的头发，像是海面反射的阳光。他应该哼着歌站在料理台前做饭，将食材谱写成乐章；他应该笑着举着托盘看着甲板上打闹的伙伴，叼着烟融入海浪的背景；他不该痛苦，他不属于黑暗。  
他不应该在这里。

“我是真的喜欢你。”  
他不再这么痛苦就好了。

剑士的影子像是代替剑士抚摸厨师的手，他盯着床上的身影看了一会儿，最终轻轻拉开门走了出去。

而床上的人却慢慢睁开了眼睛。

10  
-  
山治的卧室变成了医务室。

他甚至不再有要求做饭的力气，因为他总在睡觉，因为断食引起的嗜睡和思维迟缓正在摧毁他，他感受不到自己的情绪，也似乎没有任何欲求了，他的要求只是一张床。  
乔巴能做的只有更加精心配制的营养液打进他的身体里。山治醒来的时候会试图安慰它，但是安慰的时候也竟然忘记自己前一秒在说什么，最后又被乔巴强制按回床上。  
黑暗在召唤他，他几乎是一秒就进入深眠。

他仍然有在尝试，乔巴将一样样研究好的温和的食物端到他的面前。厨师真的不想在小驯鹿面前呕吐，但是他拼尽全力仍没办法让自己接受任何食物。

“山治，到底怎么办啊……”小船医哭着，但山治甚至不敢用冰冷的手抹去他的眼泪。

索隆来过很多次，在他熟睡的时候，还有装睡的时候。装睡时他能感觉剑士站在他的床边，目光有实体一般沉甸甸的，让他根本不想清醒过来面对。  
他不想面对索隆。他太累了，他不想处理任何事情。

 

今天是他彻底断食的第八十天，住进医务室的第十五天。

他是如此虚弱而嗜睡，金发枯槁面色惨白骨骼几乎刺出身体，躺在床上没人会认为他是个活人。  
两个多月前他以为这次他也可以战胜自己，毕竟多年前他已经成功了两次，但是他失败了。  
他是那样的狂妄自大，他拖累了所有人。

但是他渐渐连这样的想法都没有了，今天傍晚时候昏昏沉沉间感到他的伙伴们全部来到医务室看他，他努力清醒过来，可是不多一会儿又疲惫的要睡去。

 

这次他做了一个梦。  
梦里他站在他的厨房里，身体健康，思维清晰，穿着他的西装和领带，是一个完整的人。他的伙伴们都坐在桌子旁，是一顿一如既往的混乱又欢乐的午饭。  
阳光透过窗子照进来，将一切染成琉璃色。他的伙伴们吃着他做的食物，满脸幸福的表情，欢乐的笑声和吵嘴声是融入画布的乐章。这就是他最想看到的场景。梦里他有着有力的双手，可以轻而易举的料理上百人的饭菜，也有着敏感的舌头，不会排斥食物的胃，这样他就能为他的伙伴研究出更多更美味的料理。  
梦里的他站在一边看着他的伙伴，尽情感受他最幸福的时刻，然后他看到剑士看向他这边，竟然是笑着，说臭厨子你还没吃饭吧，一起吃吧。  
八人的饭桌旁凭空多了一张椅子，他也轻松地笑着走过去，拿起了食物，毫无障碍的吃了下去。  
“啊，”梦里的厨师笑着说，“原来真的很好吃。”

然后他醒了。慢慢的睁开眼睛注视着黑暗。  
他还在医务室里。没有厨房没有阳光也没有吃着他做的饭的伙伴们。  
他慢慢的抬起手，借着医务室的一点光亮看着自己枯槁的手腕和细瘦的手指。

梦里的情绪在在他身体里蒸腾着，让他觉得有了一些力气，他坐了起来，发现乌索普睡在他床旁边的地板上。  
……他甚至不知道每晚睡觉都有人陪着他。

厨师轻手轻脚的下了床，这种事情他总是做的很出色。轻轻阖上医务室的门，他走向了厨房。  
他必须再试一试。

腿很软，没有力气，如果现在来了敌人，他大概只有等死的份，只是从医务室走到厨房的距离，就让他出了虚汗，他无法感觉到这具身体是自己的。他像操控着人偶活动行走的人偶师。  
打开厨房的门，他还是没有开灯，而是直接跌坐在了冰箱前。他想起一个多月前，他也是这样跪在冰箱前，准备和自己的食欲搏斗。  
也正是那次的不小心，让索隆发现了他的异常。

回忆有些遥远，山治笑了一下，打开了冰箱门。

首先映入眼帘的就是一个饭盒，就是他之前给他的伙伴们做什么海贼便当冒险便当用的，他拿了起来想看看里面装了什么，然后他愣住了。

饭盒上写了Sanji。

一看就是路飞写的，歪歪扭扭，像画画一样。厨师的手有些颤抖，然后他打开了饭盒。

他看见了一块肉，半个橘子，一小块烤鱼肉，一小块巧克力，还有装在小杯子里的可乐和红茶。

每份量都很小，切割的也很仔细，似乎是不想给他太大的压力，而且看食物的新鲜程度都是今天做的，烤鱼有一点焦，多半是乌索普自己上手，其他的应该是娜美小姐做的。

厨师笑了起来，他好像好久没真的想笑了，感觉脸颊有一点僵硬，然后发现自己眼睛有一点酸涩。

梦里的场景似乎重现在他的眼前，山治拿起那块薄薄的肉，颤抖着手飞快的塞进嘴里。

-  
味蕾感受到咸味的那一刻他的胃就开始不自然的蠕动，就像两个多月来很多次那样，呕吐的欲望侵袭了他的全身。他立刻开始浑身颤抖，但是他一只手紧紧捂着嘴巴，另一只手抓起那半个橘子，拼命往嘴里塞。

他的牙齿咬合着拒绝任何事物的进入，但他的手却在施压，橘子的汁水流了满手，破碎的果肉掉在了地上。当他终于努力撬开了自己的牙齿，他已经被自己的泪水弄得睁不开眼睛，他两只手紧紧捂着嘴，强迫自己咽下了嘴里的食物。

他的全身都在因为进入身体内的食物而抽搐，破败的，腐烂的，流着恶臭的汁水，虫蛀的缺口，色泽危险的菌类，污垢……他觉得自己好脏，他的整个食道都在哀鸣，他感觉自己的胃部被塞满了石块，尖锐的下坠着。  
但是他还是摸到了那块巧克力和烤鱼，用力捏着自己的下颌，将它们也塞了进去。

手不小心碰翻了食盒，小杯子里的可乐和红茶还是被他打翻了，掺在一起的液体浸湿了他的裤子，他双手捂着嘴巴，跪伏在了地上，泪水不断的顺着他狼藉的脸滚下来，他最后也倒在一片狼藉中，和胃里的食物搏斗着。  
不许吐出来。他一遍遍告诉自己，至少这些不许吐出来，这些是……这些……  
他不知道他的伙伴是怎么知道他今晚会来厨房的，更可能的是他们根本不知道，只是他们每天都会在厨房留下这样一个小食盒，希望有一天他们的厨师夜晚醒来突然想吃东西时，能看到它，能看到他们。

所以他必须把这个吃下去。  
但他的身体显然在反对他的决定，仍在试图排斥出体内的异物。厨师浑身的肌肉都僵硬起来，手脚冰凉颤抖，他将自己紧紧蜷缩在一起，试图用这样的方法留住它们。

极限了。  
他已经没有控制自己身体的力气，酸液翻涌着向上。他留不下伙伴给他的食物。他想要站起来去水池边，但是发软的身体没有丝毫力气。

 

一双手，突然大力扶起了他。  
视野突然旋转，被抓着的上臂疼得厉害。厨师还没明白是怎么回事，一枚小小的果实就抵在他的嘴唇上。  
他的眼前是一张放大的脸。

厨师的瞳孔骤然收缩，透过泪水只来得及辨认出那头绿色的头发，就被唇上的压迫弄得浑身颤抖。  
索隆嘴里叼着一枚小番茄，试图塞进他的嘴里。

厨师呜咽出声，胃里的食物已经让他精疲力竭，嘴边清新的番茄香气更让他战栗不止，但面前久违的熟悉而温暖的胸膛却让他想要靠近。他的手指扭曲的抓着索隆的衣服，不知是想要推开他还是不想让他离开。

放开我——！  
救救我。

牙关紧闭着，那枚番茄还是如同其他的一切一样，在唇齿摩擦间变得一塌糊涂。索隆的舌伸了过来，携着番茄的汁液，就像曾经无数次做的那样，撬开他的牙关，将那枚残破的番茄送入他的口腔。

“唔——！！”

唇舌被温柔又不容置疑的掠夺，逐渐加深的吻让他难以呼吸，厨师的拒绝和难受的呻吟都被堵在嘴里，那枚番茄在他的口腔里被翻搅成碎屑，被不经意间吞咽的欲望送了下去。胃里的异物感几乎要让他昏厥，他无力的双手想把索隆推开，却被背后环住的手臂束缚着无法动弹。

他被迫仰着头，想呕吐的欲望让他浑身痉挛，索隆有力的大手一下一下的抚摸着他的后背，抚平他紧绷的肌肉，然后松开他的嘴。又拿起了一个番茄。

番茄曾是他最爱吃的水果。但现在他是如此的痛恨它。

第二枚番茄还是想第一个一样，汁水顺着两人的下颌流下来，滴在他们紧贴在一起的胸膛。冰冷和颤抖像是从骨缝中析出，藤蔓一样爬满他的全身，绕住脖颈，缠住四肢，遮住耳目，他几乎感受不到任何东西，只能感受到冲刷全身的呕吐欲望，和来自索隆的体温，和吻。

他们很少有这么温柔接吻的时候，索隆从来都横冲直撞，他自己也不肯服输，大半以上的接吻都如博弈与挑衅一般，剩下的就是浅尝辄止的轻吻。

啊，这好像真的是他们第一次这么温柔的接吻。

熟悉的温度和气味如此让人安心，让他想起无数个夜晚，他们之间不管是日常还是性爱都和温柔毫不沾边，但现在，他暴躁的恋人，他没有耐心的、魔兽一般的恋人，他见过他病发后红着眼睛砍番上百人，没了敌人仍不能平复暴躁的情绪；他见过他浑浊的眼睛将瞭望室，旅馆，仓率，小树林砸的一片狼藉；他伤害过他，事后怔忪的看着自己的双手，像是不认识自己。而现在，他正温柔而不容置疑的拥抱着他，亲吻他，唯一略显急促的地方，只有紧贴在他胸膛的心跳声。

越来越深的吻夺取了他的思考，第三颗小番茄被索隆叼着送进他的嘴里，他却因为想要接吻的欲望不再那么拒绝，冰凉和炙热在他的口腔内融化开，他的身体渐渐不再那么紧绷，像是被温暖的雕塑，他的手指不再扭曲的抓着索隆的衣服，而是伸长手臂搂住了他的脖颈。

长久以来，都是索隆依赖着他，目光追逐着他，吃饭，索吻，做爱，发泄。而今天，没有这一天，也许山治永远不会承认，自己多么依赖他的恋人。

旧病复发后一直存在于视野中的虚影，那片冰冷的海，那块海中间的礁石，断掉的腿，黑暗的牢笼，俯视的目光，冷漠的，卑微的，患得患失的……渐渐褪色到幕后，陈旧的光影中是索隆的轮廓。

是那个在他挑选食材时，任劳任怨扛着所有货物的，站在他身后半步远，打着哈欠，却看着他的背影笑了的索隆，像一道穿越时光的温柔剪影。

 

厨师的意识已经不太清晰，最后只记得自己还被剑士抱在怀里，温柔的的安抚着，几个月来前所未有的平静笼罩了他，他最终终于沉沉的睡去。

 

他们吃掉了整整一小碗的小番茄。

这一次，他没有吐出来。

 

11

一个月后。

又是一个风平浪静万里无云的好天气。桑尼号刚刚离开一个岛，本来玩儿的很开心，最后却再次被海军追的狼狈不堪。一行人瘫在甲板上神色萎靡，连路飞都耷拉着舌头，索隆非常恰到好处的直接登船，娜美感叹他真的是一个十分神奇的路痴。

岛屿渐渐变成了一个小点，海军的船也不见了踪影，路飞刚刚满怀希望的抬起头，就听见了厨师的声音。  
“开饭了！！女士和狼狈的混蛋们！！”

他们抬起头，就看见他们的厨师站在二楼向下望着，戴着粉色的围裙，手里还拿着锅铲。

他的身影在阳光的照耀下轮廓分明，金发像是在发着光，和着海浪和风飞舞。

伙伴们欢呼着冲上了楼梯。

 

厨师这次登岛再次揽下了守船的工作，所以当船员们狼狈的回船后一桌丰盛的大餐已经在等待着他们，几乎包含所有人爱吃的东西。伙伴们围坐在餐桌旁，路飞因为抢了娜美的食物而被一拳将脸揍进盘子里，乌索普和乔巴在一边幸灾乐祸的大笑。弗兰奇在和罗宾说什么，结果被从肩膀上伸出来的一只手狠狠地揪了耳朵。  
然后是坐在边上的剑士，手里拿着饭团，虽然表情仍然一如既往地绷得住，但是神色十分放松。

厨师站在料理台后看着这一切。午后的阳光从窗子和未关的门一泄而入，将一切染成琉璃色。海风也吹了进来，带着大海自由的气味。

然后索隆向他的方向看了过来。

于是他也笑了起来，从料理台后面走了出来。

“滚开！！！”厨师对着剑士大声吼。

餐桌上一片混乱终于暂停了，每个人都诧异的看着他们的厨师，或者以为他们又要打起来。但是剑士却扯起嘴角笑的更大，乖乖的站了起来，让出了他的座位。

厨师走过来将手里放着的盘子放在剑士的位置，坐了下来。平时厨师基本不会和他们一起吃饭，因为他需要一直上菜，解决餐桌上的斗争，还要给女士们献殷勤，非常忙碌。但是现在他坐在这里，面前摆着一盘海鲜意面。

然后厨师拿起了叉子，卷起一小撮意面，塞进嘴里。  
他吃的很慢，慢慢的咀嚼，小心的斟酌着每次喂进嘴里的食物的量，有好几次他都想停下来，但是他没有。所有的伙伴目不转睛看着厨师吃着，没有一个人说话或者继续吃饭，他们厨师仍然略显苍白的侧脸被阳光勾勒出光晕一般的轮廓，细瘦的手指用力拿着叉子，将食物一次次送进嘴里。

剑士站在旁边，看着他金色的头顶。

所有人就这样看着厨师吃完了一盘海鲜意面。最后厨师将叉子放在了桌子上，看了看空掉的盘子，抬头笑了起来，“我吃饱了。”

“嗨！我以为你要干什么呢，弄得这么夸张，一盘面而已啊！肯定没我的烤鱼好吃。”乌索普跌回椅子上大声说，他刚才一直站着，紧紧抓着乔巴的帽子，“山治我还要吃烤鱼！”  
“也肯定没有我的棉花糖好吃！”乔巴也跟着叫了起来，学着乌索普瘫在椅子上，但是他小鹿眼睛里满是湿漉漉的泪水，“我还要吃，吃棉花糖！！”  
“我要更多更多更多的肉山治！！！”路飞灿烂的笑了起来，抓起桌子上所有的肉全部塞进嘴巴里。  
“我还想要一块莓子蛋糕~”娜美拿起桌子上的橙汁。  
“啊啦，那请再给我一杯咖啡吧。”罗宾笑着说。  
“啊啊啊我真是太喜欢你们这些人了……汉堡不够吃了厨师小哥！！”弗兰奇满脸泪水嚎啕大哭着喊道。

“好啊，”山治笑着说，“好啊。”

“给我饭团，臭厨师。”他的旁边有个声音最后说。

“没有你的份。”厨师头也不抬的说。

然后他感觉一只手臂温柔的搂过他的头，在众人目瞪口呆的目光下，在他的头顶印下一个温柔的吻。

 

END


End file.
